Musical Wings
'' UWAGA ! '' ''Ponieważ autor nie jest uzdolniony humanistycznie, w artykule mogą pojawić się nielogiczne wypowiedzi ._. Musical Wings (z ang.Muzyczne Skrzydła)'' — OC Brony And Pony. Miała to też być ponysona, jednak autorka nie ma czarnych włosów (tylko końcówki) i różowych oczu. Pomimo tego, kuc posiada historię właścicielki. Powstanie thumb|159x159px|Pierwsza próba narysowania Musical na podstawie Lightning Dust.|left :Na początku był dylemat ze stworzeniem Musical Wings. Miał to być Niebieski pegaz z brązowymi włosami, oraz inną nazwą. Za chiny nie pamiętam jaką -,- Miał być też inny znaczek. też nie wiem...Facepalm xD Druga wersja, to kucyk ziemski o zielonej grzywie i żółtej sierści. Jej znaczkiem miała być perkusja, a imię Green Music. Ostatecznie postanowiłam upodobnić Musical Wings do Rainbow DashI żeby nie było...ja szukam jakieś pozy i rysuje na kartce najczęściej ...mam zepsutą drukarkę, żeby wydrukować i przerysować...wgl to by było lamerskie :D . Po jakimś czasie, gdy nauczyłam się rysować, zaczęłam edytować swoją OC do tego stopnia, że coraz mniej przypominała serialową RD z wyglądu i charakteru. Edytowałam grzywę i dodałam parę akcesoriów. Gdy ją tworzyłam, uznawałam ją za ponysonę, ale nie posiadam czarnych włosów (chodź bardzo bym chciała) i różowych oczu. Pomimo tego, posiada ona moja historie życia. Wygląd : Musical Wings to pegaz niskiego wzrostu, którego ogon i grzywa mają barwę czarną, oczy są ciemno-różowe, a sierść ma kolor ciemno-zielony. Wyróżniającym elementem są uszy, które są zaostrzone na końcu, oraz pióra ciemniejsze od sierści. Zazwyczaj nosi dodatki takie jak trzy czarne kolczyki, bransoleta z logiem Skilleta, oraz czerwona chusta. Jej znaczkiem jest niebieski klucz wiolinowy otoczony małymi nutkami, który nawiązuje do wody, którą klacz uwielbia. Opis : Wings urodziła się w Cloudsdale, ale mieszka w Ponyville, ponieważ tam przeprowadziła się do wujostwa i uczęszczała do szkoły. Często nuci piosenki, które łączy w całość, albo wystukuje rytm, przez co często chodzi roztargniona. Potrafi grać na instrumentach perkusyjnych i śpiewać. Jest przyjacielska, ma dobre i wrażliwe serce. Często jej nieśmiałość nie pozwala pokazywać się publicznie, lub występować, ale mimo tego znajduje w sobie odrobinkę odwagi. Zazwyczaj chodzi wesoła. Wyróżnia ją chłopięcy charakter, co sprawia, że w szkole częściej przesiaduje z chłopakami. Posiada dwójkę najlepszych przyjaciółek, które są dla niej jak siostry, oraz chłopaka. Historia 'Początki dzieciństwa' : Wings urodziła się 3 czerwca 1999r. Na początku mieszkała w Clousdale, razem z rodzicami i starszą siostrą Dagmarą. Właśnie tam zdobyła swój znaczek w wieku 6 lat, podczas grania na bębenku. Również w tym wieku uczęszczała do przedszkola. Wszyscy ją bardzo lubili, była grzeczna, miła i pomocna. Przez 3 lata przedszkola pomagała choremu koledze. Pomimo tych dobrych cech, miała też swoje wady. Dwa razy uciekła z przedszkola, gdyż była ciekawa świata. Była także niecierpliwa i często wkurzająca. Gdy miała zacząć chodzić do pierwszej klasy, jej siostra miała zamiar wyprowadzić się w niedalekiej przyszłości. Sama nie chciała chodzić do szkoły w Clousdale, a bardziej do Ponyville, ponieważ mieszkały tam jej idolki: Rainbow Dash i Applejack. Rodzice z początku nie popierali tego pomysłu, ale w końcu postanowili się zgodzić pod jednym warunkiem: Musi zamieszkać u swojej matki chrzestnej. W 2006r, w sierpniu wyjechała do wujostwa i szykowała się do pierwszego dnia w szkole. thumb|155x155px|Młoda Wings 'Szkoła podstawowa''' : Musical zaczęła chodzić do szkoły. O ile pierwszego dnia było wszystko ok, to z upływem czasu nie spodobała się jednej klaczy, która zaczęła o niej mówić same kłamstwa. Ponieważ była "fejmem" klasowym, przekonała resztę klasy, aby byli przeciwko Musical. Prawie każdy ją wyśmiewał za wygląd, chłopięcy charakter i niski głos. Próbowała jakoś się tym nie przejmować, ale z biegiem czasu pogarszała się w nauce, była bardziej leniwa, nieśmiała i zrezygnowana. Ukrywała przed wujostwem swoje problemy, pomimo tego, że wracała do domu zapłakana. Chciała pokazać wszystkim w klasie, że jest fajna, ale ostatecznie kończyło się na większym wyśmianiu. Ogiery zabierali jej rzeczy, a czasami nawet bili. Pomimo przykrych doświadczeń, była optymistyczna i wierzyła w to, że to się niedługo skończy. : 'Pierwszy przyjaciel' : Kiedy Music miała 10 lat, została popchnięta przez chłopaków przed szkołą i upadla na schody. Już miała zacząć płakać, gdy nagle podszedł do niej niebieski jednorożec, który był starszy od niej o rok. Pomógł jej wstać i przedstawił się jako Brave. Musical nie miała do niego zaufania i bała się, że też ją wyśmieje. Ogier zaproponował jej, aby przyszła do niego na przerwie pogadać. Tak też zrobiła. Podczas rozmowy Brave poznał bardziej Wings i nie rozumiał, czemu jest wyśmiewana przez rówieśników. Ponieważ niebieski kuc miał dobre stosunki z chłopakami, trzymał się z klaczą na przerwach, aby przestała być poniżana. Dzięki temu oboje zaprzyjaźnili się ze sobą i spędzali razem przerwy. : 'Powrót na dno' : Rok później Musical spotkała się z Bravem przed szkoła. On sam nie był zachwycony tym, co miał jej przekazać. Okazało się, że razem z rodzicami przeprowadza się do Canterlotu, chodź sam nie chciał wyjeżdżać na stałe. Chciał zostać dla Musi, aby mogła do końca podstawówki żyć spokojnie, lecz jego zdanie w oczach rodziców się nie liczy. Wings się rozpłakała i przytuliła jednorożca. Tego dnia widzieli się już po raz ostatni. Gdy następnego dnia poszła do szkoły, została znów wyśmiana. Uważano, że zakochała się w Brave i teraz za nim płacze po nocach. Na początku pegaz to wytrzymywał, ale gdy zaczęto z niej szydzić i mówić coś o niebieskim ogierze, Musi wyleciała ze szkoły z płaczem. Była w stanie depresyjnym do tego stopnia, że zamiast chodzić do szkoły, uciekała i wagarowała. : 'Koniec męki' : W szóstej klasie doszło do przełomu w historii Musical. Właśnie wtedy przestano się z niej naśmiewać. Pewna klacz o imieniu Animal Paw nie mogła znieść tego, że wszyscy naśmiewają się z rówieśniczki. Pewnego dnia stanęła w obronie pegaza i oskarżyła "fejma" klasowego o kłamstwa wobec Wings. Rubies, bo tak nazywała się klacz, miała poparcie koleżanek, jednak Animal posiadała przekonujące argumenty, dzięki którym wygrała i zdobyła większe poparcie klasy. Następnego dnia Animal podeszła do Musi. Ta odruchowo prosiła o zostawienie jej, jednak jednorożec przekonała ją, że nie ma złych zamiarów. W klasie każdy kto przechodził obok ławki Musical, przepraszał ją, co mocno ją zdziwiło. W końcu mogła normalnie chodzić do szkoły. Rubies patrzyła ze wściekłością na klasę, że wszyscy zaczęli się bardziej interesować Wings, niż nią. Musi kilkakrotnie pytała się, czy chciałaby ją zaakceptować, jednak ta ignorowała ją. Na zakończenie roku wszyscy pożegnali się z Musical, która podziękowała Animal za pomoc. : 'Gimnazjum' : Musi jak to każdy uczeń kończący szóstą klasę wybrała się do najbliższego gimnazjum. Okazało się że została przydzielona do klasy z Drawing Hooves i niektórymi osobami ze starej klasy. Poznała tam również nowych znajomych, min. Damianejro i Aridane. Musical z początku uczyła się dobrze i mało jej brakowało do paska na świadectwie, jednak później opuściła się w nauce. Nie miała zbyt dużo znajomych w gimnazjum, ponieważ Rubies porozpowiadała o tym, jaka Wings była w podstawówce i każdy krzywo na nią patrzył. Większość tego czasu na każdej przerwie przesiadywała w łazience ze znajomymi. Na lekcji z nudów rysowała albo słuchała muzyki. Ogólnie mówiąc: 3 lata gimnazjum były dla niej monotonne i nudne. : 'Przyjaciele na zawsze'Tak na serio, to znamy się z neta ._. . Tylko Tracer i Sound mieszkają niedaleko Krakowa, a Estrelka 325 km ode mnie :c : Jakiś czas później Musical poznała Estrelkę, starszą o kilka miesięcy klacz - kuca ziemskiego o niesamowitym talencie artystycznym. Bardzo szybko się zaprzyjaźniły, gdyż były do siebie z charakteru bardzo podobne. Miały również wspólne zainteresowania, czyli gry komputerowe i muzyka rockowa. Były dla siebie jak prawdziwe rodzone siostry. Po czasie zapoznała Wings z braćmi: młodszym o imieniu Tracer i starszym Sound Strings. Oczywiście Musi dogadała się bardziej z młodszym jednorożcem, niż z jego bratem, który był również chłopakiem Estrelki. Cała czwórka spędzała zawsze wspólnie czas. Byli praktycznie nierozłączni i wiecznie szczęśliwi. Samej Musical nikt nigdy nie widział tak szczęśliwej i pełnej życia, przed poznaniem nowych znajomych. 'Zauroczenie' : thumb|left|208x208px|Musical Wings i Charming ToneMusi z racji tego, że miała chłopięcy charakter, nigdy nie myślała o tym, by żyć w jakimkolwiek związku. Do momentu gdy nie poznała Charming Tone, ziemskiego kuca o niesamowitym talencie muzycznym. O ile na początku Musi z nim bardzo chętnie rozmawiała na temat muzyki, tak później poczuła do niego coś więcej, niż tylko znajomość, lub nawet i przyjaźń. Było to uczucie, którego nigdy nie doświadczyła. Na widok Charminga jej serce biło szybciej, a sama z rozmowy na rozmowę stawała się w stosunku do niego bardziej nieśmiała. Charm uważał, że Musi jest po prostu nieśmiała i nie podejrzewał, że Musical jest w nim zauroczona. Sama z czasem próbowała go unikać, by to uczucie nie wyszło na jaw, jednak pewnego dnia kuc zatrzymał klacz przed wyjściem ze szkoły. Nie chciała rozmawiać z nim, jednak ogier nalegał. W końcu pegaz wykrzyknął : : Po tych słowach Musical odleciała do domu. Charming stał jak wryty i myślał nad sensem wypowiedzi klaczy. Wywnioskował, że Wings musi mieć jakiś wstydliwy sekret, który ją dręczy, jednak nie jest jeszcze na tyle dobrym przyjacielem, żeby ona mu zaufała i opowiedziała. : Pierwszy chłopak : Jakiś czas później Musi darowała sobie Charma, ponieważ widziała, że ten nie spostrzega uczucia. Czuła, że znowu jest osamotniona, gdy nagle poznała starszego o rok Sunny'ego. Ogier od razu zaprzyjaźnił się z klaczą. O dziwo po trzech dniach znajomości wyjawił Musi, że ją kocha. Wings co prawda nie widziała w nim partnera marzeń, jednak zgodziła się na chodzenie tylko po to, by Sunny nie czuł się zraniony. Po pół roku później pokochała starszego pegaza. Nigdy jednak nie doszło do pocałunku, oboje ograniczali się tylko do przytulania i trzymania za rękę. Szpital : Kilka dni przed zakończeniem roku szkolnego, Wings źle się czuła. Postanowiła wziąć antybiotyk. Jednak od tego momentu czuła się jeszcze gorzej. Zauważyła, że ma większy niż zazwyczaj ślad po ugryzieniu komara. Myślała, że to normalne, jednak wieczorem nie mogła spać. Zauważyła, że bąble zaczęły się powiększać i to tak, że cały czas chciała się drapać. Nie wytrzymała więc poszła do lekarza, Healer'a, gdyż następnego dnia spuchło jej oko. Lekarz był znajomym Wings i nigdy nie widywał jej tak schorowanej. Odesłał ją do szpitala, gdzie okazało się, że ma uczulenie na antybiotyk i musiała zostać na 5 dni. Akurat za 2 dni miało być zakończenie roku. Często ją odwiedzał brat, przyjaciele do niej pisali, bo od razu po zakończeniu roku, pojechali na wakacje. Sunny często do niej dzwonił, gdyż nie mógł jej odwiedzić, ponieważ musiał lecieć do Akademii Wonderbolts, co bardzo ucieszyło klacz, że jej chłopak spełni swoje marzenia. Wings poznała parę nowych kucyków, dowiedziała się, że jedna z nich zemdlała na matematyce, przez co razem się śmiały, że ją sprawdzian ominął. Dostała list ze zdjęciem klasowym, gdzie z tyłu byli wszyscy zapisani, łącznie z wychowawcą. Dostała też kartkę z życzeniami i powrotem do szybkiego zdrowia. Podczas pobytu w szpitalu Musical Wings mało jadła. Nie miała apetytu i od tamtego momentu nie jada za dużo. Dużo spacerowała w parku szpitalnym, gdyż nudziło jej się. Nie miała komputera, ani programu do tworzenia muzyki. Nie miała za dużo pomysłów na rysowanie, a ciągłe spanie było dla niej przesadą. Jedynie co robiła, żeby zabić nudę, to grała na komórce. Po wyjściu ze szpitala mogła cieszyć się wakacjami. Wakacje : Przez pierwsze dni wakacji było ciepło, a Wings ze znajomymi po drugiej stronie rzeki zbudowali boisko. Razem tam grali w piłkę nożnąOczywiście ja byłam na bramce, bo nie lubię piłki nożnej ._. i organizowali wyścigi. Ponieważ później dni były upalne, cała grupa zbudowała nad rzeką tamę, która zgromadziła tyle wody, że mogli spokojnie do niej skakać na główkę. Potem zaczęli wymyślać piłkę nożną, ale tym razem w wodzie. Nie było łatwo usunąć wszystkie kamienie z dna, ale w końcu się udało. Gdy większość znajomych wyjechała, reszta jeździła na deskorolkach i rowerach, a niektórzy na rolkach. Jak to w wakacje, nadeszły dni ulewne, a wtedy nie można wyjść ze znajomymi na dwór. Wings zaczęła więc grać na komputerze i gadać ze znajomymi przez skype. Nie planowała jakiś wyjazdów w wakacje, więc całe wakacje spędziła w Ponyville. Paintball : Pewnego dnia Wings chciała pójść na piłkę do znajomych ,niestety wszyscy wyjechali ,a ona została sama . Nie wiedząc co robić,poszła do miasta ,gdy nagle zobaczyła paintballa . Bardzo zaciekawiła ją sama rozgrywka . Po pewnym czasie ,postanowiła się zapisać . Miała nadzieję,że kilka lat grania w Call of Duty da jej jakąś szansę . Została przydzielona do nowych kucyków . Jednorożec Warrior ,Zebra Strike i Kucyk ziemski Yello . Cała czwórka była zupełnie nowa na paintballu . thumb|296x296px|Ekipa Paintballa Yello gdy tylko zobaczył ,że do jego drużyny dodano klacz ,parsknął śmiechem . Oczywiście Striker i Warrior próbowali go uspokoić ,ale on nic sobie z tego nie robił . Nie wierzył ,jak można było dodać do jego drużyny klacz . Później żałował tych słów ,ponieważ Musical strzelała od niego lepiej i celniej . Cała czwórka dwa razy w tygodniu spotykała się ze sobą i rywalizowali . Po pewnym czasie Yello i Strike musieli wrócić do domu i do swojego miasta . Pożegnali Wings i odeszli . Tylko z Warriorem klacz utrzymuje kontakt ,gdyż ma w Ponyville wujka ,a mieszka niedaleko... W Canterlocie . Zazwyczaj albo są razem w grupie ,albo rywalizują między sobą . Liga Przetrwania : Pewnego deszczowego dnia w wakacje Musical siedziała przed kompie i grała w swoją ulubioną grę internetową . Poznała pewnego chłopaka młodszego o rok . Zaczęli ze sobą gadać i grać w Minecrafta . Po pewnym czasie Koxub poznał Musical z jego znajomymi : Shadow'em oraz Cookie'm . Cała czwórka była dla siebie jak rodzeństwo . Miesiąc później poznali Macol'a czyt.Makola . Razem stworzyli grupę ,która przez długi czas była niepokonywana . Musical jednak miała dużo nauki ,gdyż chodziła do gimnazjum , a to doprowadziło do kłótni między Wings a Koxub'em . Przez to ich znajomość zaczęła się oddalać ,przestali do siebie się odzywać ,a w końcu zapomnieli o sobie . Jedynie Cookie był na tyle lojalny ,by rozmawiać z Musical . Samotność : Od pewnego czasu Musical nie mogła spotkać się z chłopakiem . Gdy przylatywała do akademii Wonderbolts w odwiedziny ,Sunny'ego nie było ,lub tłumaczył się ,że nie może gadać ,gdyż ma ćwiczenia . Bardzo brakowało jej rozmów z ogierem . Pewnego dnia chciała mu przekazać prezent z okazji urodzin ,jednak przed wejściem widziała go ,jak się przytula do nieznanej klaczy . Widząc to miała łzy w oczach i uciekła . Kiedy Sunny ją spotkał w Ponyville ,powiedział jej ,że nie może już na nią czekać,że dawno się do niego nie odzywała poważnie ? To on nie miał dla mnie czasu i wszystko zwala na mnie ? ._. . Wings nie chciała się z nim kłócić i zgodziła się na zerwanie ze sobą. Była przez to przybita ,ale wiedziała ,że to wina Sunny'ego . Czasami go widuje przelatującego nad Ponyville z dziewczyną ,którą widziała w Akademii z Sunnym . Relacje 'Estrelka'Co tam ,że 325 km ode mnie xD Siostrzydzga na odległość ^^ :Poznały się, gdy razem zostały przydzielone do projektu szkolnego. Szybko się zaprzyjaźniły. Tylko one wiedzą o sobie wszystko. Nigdy się nie kłóciły to możliwe ? :x , czy sprzeczały. Jeżeli tak ,to tylko dla zabawy. Tracer i Sound Strings uważają, że one są siostrami i nie ma innej opcji, więc dlatego nazywają siebie siostrami. Jako iż obie mają poczucie humoru, lubią z kogoś żartować. Ich rozmowy na skype nie zawsze mają sens, bo gadają takie głupoty serio , zamiast "gdzie?" mówimy "gdzi?" itp xD . :Estrelka : Wings...thumb|262px|Best Friend ^^ :Wings : ''Tag ? '' :Estrelka : Eee czekaj.... :Wings : Na cio ? :Estrelka : Kurde ,zapomniałam ;_; :Wings ': ''(Śmiech) xD :'Estrelka ': No cio ? (Śmiech) :...' :'Wings''' : Frugo :Estrelka ': ''Drzewno :'Wings ':'' Hyy...a o czym my wgl gadamy ?'' :'Estrelka ': Ni wim :''(Śmiech)''Jakie my mamy tematy...I pomyślcie ,że tak zawsze xD :Od niedawna nie gadają za często przez skype i nie grają razem . Estrelka ma zepsutego laptopa ,Musical zepsutego kompa ,i dużo nauki . Mimo to ,piszą do siebie SMs'y . : Ich przyjaźń zakończyła się rok później. '''Tracer :Tracer bardzo lubi Wings ,Razem z Estrelką nazywają go "Braciszgiem"Braciszeg ! Nie Braciszek . Specjalnie tag mówimy ^^ . Często ze sobą gadają na skype i trolują ludzi ;_; ,grając przy tym w różne gry Taa...Maniacy Minecrafta ._. . Zazwyczaj żartują sobie z kolegi Tracera ,lecz nie naśmiewając się z niego . Czasami kłócą się o drobnostki . :Tracer : Wings ! :Wings : Cio chcesz ? :Tracer : Miałaś być wczoraj o 16 na kompie :c :Wings : ''Sory no ,ale wisz ,że mam lamerskiego kompa ;_;'' :Tracer : ''Taa ,ale na fejsa to se mogłaś wejść ,hmm ? -,-'' :Wings : No wiesz...ten...tego... : :Z Tracerem również nie utrzymuje stałych kontaktów. Oboje mieli własne życie i problemy, wiec dlatego przestali z sobą rozmawiać. Ich przyjaźń zakończyła się w wakacje, półtora roku po znajomości. Sound Strings :Ze starszym bratem Tracer'a, Sound Strings, Wings ma dobre relacje. Sound lubi denerwować Musical Trol jeden ;_; ,lecz potem się z tego śmieją. Nie spędza z nim dużo czasu ,ale razem z nim i jego bratem grają w gry Estrelka też gra ,ale nie ma ostatnio czasu, bo za dużo ma nauki ;c . Sound nazywa Wings "Edeg", ponieważ lubi Endermany z minecrafta I ma skina z bluzą Edka -,- xD :Sound : Edeg... :Wings : Hm ? :Sound : Masz lamerski komputer :D :Wings : ''No co ty nie powiesz ,Braciszgu ? ;_;'' :Strings najczęściej pyta Wings o radę dotyczącą, np. Estrelki, a ponieważ Musical, jest wierna dla przyjaciół i pomocna ,z chęcią mu pomaga . Straciła z nim kontakt po roku znajomości. Charming Tone :Spotkała go ,gdy niechcący na niego wpadła zamyślona . Zakochała się nim ,kiedy razem zaśpiewali w chórku . On gra na gitarze ,a ona na Perkusji . Chcieli założyć zespół ,ale Charm stwierdził ,że potrzeba cztery osoby do zespołu akurat ;_; . Od kiedy dowiedziała się,że ma dziewczynę ,zrezygnowała z niego . Teraz spotykają się na próbach chórku i czasami ,jak razem śpiewają i grają. Po opuszczeniu gimnazjum, czasami się spotykają, gdy Musi wraca z internatu do domu w Ponyville. Sunny Stallion :Poznała go ,gdy razem czyścili niebo . Lepiej się poznali ,gdy Sunny złapał ją jak spadała ech, ta Wings nie umie latać ;_; . Przez miesiąc razem latali i oczyszczali niebo z chmur . Po pewnym czasie , Sunny zapytał Wings ,czy go kocha . Zmieszana nie wiedziała co powiedzieć . Widzący to Sunny odparł ,że wiedział o tym co on jasnowidz? :o ,po czym ją pocałował . Od tamtego momentu ,do teraz są parą . Zazwyczaj chcą być blisko siebie ,nie wstydzą się pokazać w szkole ,że są razem . Musical Wings uważa ,że on jest zabawny i lojalny . Aww miłość jest piękna *.* Niestety zerwali ze sobą ,gdyż Sunny zdradził ją z inną klaczą i obwinił o to wszystko Musical. Sama go wywaliła z życia i zapomniała o nim. 'Drawing Hooves' : Draw jest właściwie dobrym znajomym z ławki.Uczył ją rysować itp. Razem śmieją się na lekcjach ,zwłaszcza na Angielskim Zawsze jakieś jaja są :D I dlatego klasa uwielbia ten przedmiot xD . Jako jedyny nie śmiał się z Wings w szkole . Przez pewien czas była w nim zakochana ,dopóki nie znalazł dziewczyny,która go rzuciła po 2 miesiącach.Czasami ze sobą grają ale Draw ma zepsutego lapka ;c i pomagają w zadaniach. Po gimnazjum poszedł on do Liceum, a Musi do technikum. Spotykają się zawsze na stacji kolejowej. Dagmara : thumb|304x304px|Dagmara uczy małą Musical latać w wakacje.Dagmara jest starszą siostrą Musical Wings. Wyjechała za granicę od razu jak skończyła liceum. Często gada z Wings przez Skype.Musical bardzo tęskni za siostrą,choć ta nie wie,co się dzieje z rodzicami.Chce wrócić do Ponyville i do kraju ,jednak tam też ma przyjaciół.Relacje między nimi są dobre.Oczywiście czasami zdarzały się kłótnie,o błahy powód,ale mimo to były dla siebie najlepszymi siostrami. Wings planuje po raz 3 pojechać do siostry za granicę. 'Rodzice' : Musical zawsze miała dobre relacje z rodzicami, ale ostatnio często się z nimi kłóci. ponieważ jest w wieku buntowniczym. Nigdy nie wątpili w Wings, zawsze ja wspierali i dodawali otuchy. Widuje się z nimi tylko w weekend, gdyż mieszka w internacie od poniedziałku do piątku. 'Damianejro' : Klacz poznała go w gimnazjum ,ale zaczęła z nim rozmawiać dopiero rok później . Zazwyczaj przezywają się dla zabawy , na niektórych lekcjach siedzi z nim w ławce ,gdyż jego znajomy Arturro czasami przesiada się do Drawing Hooves'a ,aby pogadać o motoryzacji . Pewna plotka w szkole mówiła, że Damianejro zakochał się w Musical ,oczywiście klacz nic z tego sobie nie robiła, jednak przez pewien czas musiała zerwać kontakt ze znajomym . Po tygodniu znowu gadali ze sobą normalnie . Dzięki niemu zaczęła bardziej dogadywać się z chłopakami . True : Pewnego dnia przebywając w Clousdale zobaczyła wyśmiewanego pegaza. Bez zastanowienia zareagowała thumb|243x243px|*Boop*i stanęła w obronie młodszej o dwa lata ,klaczy. : Po odpędzeniu wrogów przedstawiła : się nieznanej klaczy.Z początku True nie była zbyt ufna wobec Wings,lecz potem zaczęły się przyjaźnić.Dzięki niej poznała także Toggy i Golden Dragon ,z którymi lubi się śmiać. Nie jeden raz z True zdołały kogoś nabrać trolololo xD .Razem z klaczą chodzą na chórek. Flow : Damianejro nie był obecny w szkole,więc Musical została poproszona przez nauczyciela ,aby zaniosła prace domowe koledze.Klacz od razu się zgodziła i po szkole ruszyła na drugi koniec lasu Everfree.Gdy wracała ,usłyszała krzyk.Za gęstymi drzewami Musical zobaczyła niebieskiego kucyka,który został otoczony przez Patyko wilki.Nie myśląc długo,wzięła pierwsze lepsze kamienie z ziemi i zaczeła rzucać w stwory,płosząc je. thumb|left|203x203px|Musical & FlowPo całym zdarzeniu Musical podała skrzydło młodszej klaczy o imieniu Flower i pomogła wstać . Spędziły razem cały dzień ze sobą Bo był piątek, więc można nołajfić do 1 w nocy xD i szybko się zaprzyjaźniły. nawet powstał ship Flowings ,ale to już inna historia :D : Toggy : Poznała ją dzięki True. Ich relacje na początki nie były dobre. Kłóciły się o fioletową klacz i o inne rzeczy. Po pewnym czasie ,Musical zaczęła lubić Toggy. Nie widują się zbytnio często, Toggy mieszka za daleko ,a jedynie jak się kontaktują,to przez skype. Pencil Paw W pewnym momencie uczęszczania do technikum, Musi została przydzielona do projektu z kolegą z klasy, Photo Studio. Ponieważ Musical mieszkała wtedy w internacie, nie miała warunków by spotkać się w jej pokoju i rozpocząć pracę nad projektem. Ona i Photo umówili się do jego rodzinnego domu. Tam właśnie poznała Pencil, którą polubiła od razu. Podczas tworzenia owego projektu na temat Rock'n Rolla młodsza siostra Studio postanowiła go trochę podirytować wypytując go, czy Musi nie jest jego dziewczyną. Pegaz słysząc to o mało co nie wybuchła śmiechem. Po chwili obydwie zaczęły ze sobą rozmawiać i świetnie się dogadywały. Photo co jakiś czas zwracał uwagę Wings, by kontynuowała prace. Do dnia dzisiejszego obydwie klacze świetnie się dogadują. Musi często wpada do Pencil porozmawiać na różne tematy. Tak to jest jak się ma talent do kolegowania się z młodszymi. Warfire Pewnego pięknego dnia Musical Wings siedziała przed swoim komputerze z otwartą pocztą internetową i nudziła się, gdy nagle przyszła do niej dziwna wiadomość. Z jej treści wynikało, że jakiś niebezpieczny kucyk uciekł z canterlockiego lochu i że w związku z tym Wings musi stawić się na skraju lasu Everfree następnego dnia rano. Klacz nie wiedziała, co ma o tym myśleć, zwłaszcza, że nadawca wiadomości nie podpisał się, a jego e-mail, z niewiadomych przyczyn nie wyświetlał się. W końcu Musi zdecydowała, że jedynym sposobem będzie postąpienie zgodnie z zawartymi w wiadomości poleceniami i następnego dnia rano poleciała na skraj lasu. Przed ciemną gęstwiną czekał pegaz o ciemnej grzywie i brązowej sierści, którego poza wyrażała znużenie. Wings wylądowała obok niego, przedstawiła się i zapytała, co mają zrobić, jednak obcy kucyk dziwnie na nią spojrzał i stwierdził, że musiała zajść jakaś pomyłka. Musi nie rozumiała, o co chodzi, ale brązowy pegaz wyjaśnił, iż najprawdopodobniej pomylił się podczas wpisywania e-maila swojej znajomej, przez co wiadomość trafiła do nie tego kucyka. Potem obca klacz poleciła Wings lecieć do domu i zapomnieć o tym zajściu, jednak Musi nie zgodziła się. Zanim oby kucyk zdążył się zdziwić, wyjaśniła, iż potrafi walczyć i nie boi się przestępców. Brązowoskóry pegaz jeszcze przez chwilę próbował zniechęcić Wings, ale kiedy zauważył, że to nic nie daje, przedstawił się jako Warfire i podał Musi kopytko. Przez następną godzinę klacze rozmawiały o przestępcy-uciekinierze i nie tylko, aż wreszcie postanowiły działać. Warfire skądś wiedziała, gdzie jest kryjówka niebezpiecznego kucyka, więc klacze poleciały do niej i zastawiły parę pułapek. Potem skryły się w pobliskich krzakach i czekały, aż przestępca wróci do domu. Nie robiły tego długo, bo uciekinier zjawił się już po pięciu minutach i natychmiast wpadł w jedną z zastawionych pułapek. Warfire i Musi wykorzystały tą chwilę zaskoczenia i zaatakowały. Przestępca w pułapce był tak zdziwiony, że zanim się spostrzegł klacze związały go. Potem bardzo serdecznie się pożegnały i Warfire odleciała do Canterlotu, aby ponownie uwięzić zbiega. Od czasu tej akcji Musi i Fire utrzymują ze sobą kontakt i czasem umawiają się na jakieś misje. Praca : Musical nie ma pracy. Chodzi do 1 technikum w Clousdale jako technik sprzedaży w reklamie. Planuje tworzyć reklamy, ponieważ kocha grafikę komputerowa. Dodatkowo chce zostać youtuberem, który się nie sprzeda. Kilka razy zmieniała marzenia dotyczące pracy. Chciała być murarzem, podróżnikiem, archeologiem, nauczycielka wf, informatykiem, grafikiem komputerowym... Zainteresowania 'Muzyka' : Wings jest wprost uzależniona od muzyki.Kiedy wraca ze szkoły,to słucha muzyki.Umie grać na instrumentach perkusyjnych,śpiewać i łączyć dwie piosenki w całość. Chciała się uczyć na gitarze,lecz uważa,że nie potrafi odpowiednio ustawić kopyt.Cytat : Nie umiem tak ułożyć palców . Wole już grać na perkusji ;_; xD Na muzyce w szkole gra na flecie nieszczęście ;c,oraz śpiewa na oceny. Ma 5 ze śpiewu. 'Sport' : Kocha siatkowe...jest to jej ulubiona gra na wfie. Tak samo piłka ręczna i nożną. Znienawidziła koszykówkę, ponieważ zawsze po niej jest spocona. Nie jeden raz była proponowaną na zawody. Ma tylko jedną wadę: Za szybko się męczy. raz przebiegnę całe boisko naokoło ,już nie dam rady grać-,- 'Grafika' : Musical Wings Uwielbia siedzieć na kompie godzinami uzależnienie? i tworzyć grafikę lub grać ze znajomymi. Nie jeden raz zapisywała się na konkurs graficzny w szkole. Jest najlepsza z informatyki. Ma same 5 i 6 z tego przedmiotu. Nie jeden raz jest proszona o pomoc w sprawie jakiegoś programu graficznego. Plastyka : Wings rysowała dość rzadko, lecz odkąd jej komputer zamulał, zaczęła szkicować. Rysować uczyła się od Estrelki i Drawing Hooves'a . Nie za często rysuje kredkami. Lubi rysować ołówkiem, cieniować itp. Po kilku latach pokochała rysowanie. Aktor'''stwo : Od niedawna Wings jest w grupie teatralnej "Mimo wszystko", gdzie gra skecze, śpiewa itp. Przy okazji uczy się odwagi. Jej gra jest dobra, aczkolwiek jakieś problemy jeszcze są. Pierwszy skecz w tej grupie ,to "Chińska restauracja", grałam chińczyka xD Pobije ktoś? :x '''Nagrywanie : Wings przez pewien czas prowadzi konto na YouTubie. Nagrywa Let's Playe i poradniki ,ale odkąd jej komputer jest zepsuty, dzieli konto z dalekim kuzynem i nagrywa covery i fanduby. Czasami pojawiają się tam speedpainty. Dziennikarstwo : Musical od roku jest w szkolnej gazetce. Zazwyczaj pisze tam artykuły na temat ważnych dni.Pewnego dnia przeprowadzono z nią wywiad na temat nagrywania na YouTube. Od tamtego czasu zapisała się do gazetki. Po roku zrezygnowała. 'Kostka Rubika' : Co prawda Musical nie zawsze myśli logicznie, ale od niedawna w jej szkole modna jest kostka rubika. Od tamtego czasu Wings potrafi ułożyć całą kostkę 3x3x3 szkoda ,że inni umieją ułożyć w 40 sec, a nawet taki jeden w 15 sec ,a ja muszę męczyć się 2 minuty xD , planuje ostatnio ułożyć też 2x2x2. Jej obecny rekord, to ułożona kostka rubika 3x3x3 w 1 minutę. Osobowość i charakter 'Lenistwo' : Wings jest dość leniwa ,jeżeli chodzi o szkołę . Nienawidzi zadań domowych ,zwłaszcza z chemii i matmy Które i tak nie robi ;_; .Raz w tygodniu sprząta pokój ,bo nie chce się jej tak często (to raz w tygodniu to już osiągnięcie, bo tak to by nie sprzątała w ogóle ;c) 'Wrażliwość' : Jak na młodego pegaza, Wings często płacze ,gdy coś ją wzruszy . Nie wstydzi się płakać ,choć niektórzy nie rozumieją, dlaczego tak często płacze .W 2 klasie podstawówki nwm czemu płakałam z powodu odejścia 6 klasy ;_: 'Nieśmiała' : O dziwo ,nie lubi ,gdy ktoś mówi jej za dużo komplementów ,czuje się nieswojo . Nie występuje publicznie za często , raz na ruski rok na pewien czas ,woli spędzać czas sama . Za bardzo to ja towarzyska nie jestem ;c 'Pomocna' : Gdy widzi kogoś,kto jest smutny ,pyta w czym problem . Jeżeli jest to możliwe ,stara się danej osobie pomóc ,gdyż nigdy nie zostawia potrzebujących na bok . Poczucie Humoru : Wings często się śmieje ,potrafi pocieszyć każdego ,kto jest smutny . Razem z przyjaciółmi gdy gadają na skype ,to więcej jest śmiechu niż gadania . Ha Ha ? ;_; Musical śmieje się nawet z błahego powodu . Jak ktoś powie coś głupiego ,np "Kalafior" ,śmieje się... WTF ? xD :Nawet z wypadku Wings potrafi się śmiać. Miałam wypadek na rowerze ;_; zdarte kolana ,podarte spodnie ,ale się śmiałam xD 'Logika' o Boże... : Czasami logika wings jest...dziwna.Raz jest mądra ,a raz... lepiej nie mówić.Nie zawsze można ją zrozumieć .No bo jak mówi np tak ? : : Wings : ''Jutro środa...jest Polski (smutna) ,jest WOS (bardziej smutna) , Historia (jeszcze bardziej smutna) i WDŻ(zaraz będzie depresja ;_;)...Ale jest za to WF i Informatyka!(Zaciesz) .'' : albo... : Wings : ''Słuchaj ,nie myśl sobie ,że moje nie , zawsze oznacza nie. Czasem moje nie ,oznacza tak . Chyba ,że moje nie ,naprawdę oznacza nie i to nie oznacza ,że nie oznacza tak . Tak czy nie ?What? xD '' : Tracer : ''Hyyy...A to po polsku było tak ?'' 'Nieufność' : Musical wierzy tylko chłopakowi i przyjaciołom ,ale często boi się,że oni naśmiewają się z niej i żartują ,aby ją poniżyć . Nie zawsze wierzy znajomym ,kiedy oni jej coś obiecują,lub opowiadają . 'Roztargnienie' : Bardzo naprawdę bardzo ;_; często Wings nie myśli . Jest roztargniona nad różnymi sprawami . Nie jeden raz zapomniała o zadaniach przecież ich nie robi -,- xD , projekt na WOS'a ,który miała zrobić ,nie zrobiła ,bo zapomniała ,lecz znalazła wytłumaczenie dlaczego "Proszę pani ,mam lamerskiego kompa" ;_; xDD . Ostatnio jak grała z Tracerem w Minecrafta ,zapomniała ,jak się nazywał dany kolor ,więc powiedziała ,że Tracer ma niebieskiego skina a był zielony... Aśka daltonistka xD . 'Poczucie winy' : Często nawet za bardzo ._. ,gdy się z kimś pokłóci, przeczy itp. Czuje się winna i ma zły dzień , doprowadza to do tego ,że często przeprasza nawet wtedy ,kiedy nie ma za co ;c i płacze . Jej sumienie nie pozwala zawsze spać w nocy . Często czuje ,że złamała jakąś zasadę ,czy prawo . 'Gniewna' : Każdy z przyjaciół wie ,że Wings czasami wybucha gniewem . Zwłaszcza wtedy ,gdy słyszy coś złego i kłamstwa na swój temat ,przyjaciół i chłopaka . Nie łatwo ją opanować ,kiedy jest wkurzona . Jeżeli zostanie raz zdenerwowana , to cały dzień ma zepsuty . Czasami ,jak się gniewa ,nie jest sobą . To doprowadza do nienormalnego zachowania . 'Śpioch' : Wings bardzo lubi spać ,zwłaszcza w dni wolne . Nie jeden raz zaspała na autobus do szkoły ,lub na próbę orkiestry . Czasami jest tak śpiąca ,że o godz. 12 nie można jeszcze jej jeszcze dobudzić. : Zazwyczaj po szkole wraca padnięta ,więc często idzie od razu spać . 'Dotrzymuje Słowa' Raz na ruski rok ;_; xD : Nie jeden raz Estrelka ,Sunny i reszta mówiła jej coś,czego nie miała prawa mówić innym . Wings potrafi dany sekret tak zachować ,że pamięta go nawet po 10 latach .Ale nie pamięta co miała wczoraj na obiad...kutwa ! xD Co do sekretów ,to umie je zachować ,ale nie zawsze dotrzymuje słowa u znajomych . Raz obiecuje jedno ,robi co innego bo ma skleroze ! :c Niski głos : Musical jak na dziewczynę...ma dość niski głos . Nie jeden raz ,przez jej głos pomylono ją z chłopakie. Mimo tego ,znajomi uwarzają ,że jej głos jest niepowtarzalny . Czasami Musical denerwuje to ,że nie może przez to za wysoko śpiewać . Mimo tego ,potrafi całkiem nieźle zmienić głos . : Zwierzaki : Wings posiada tylko suczke - Tynka . Ma ona już 2 lata ,jest małej rasy i chętnie się bawi z Wings ,jednak nie zawsze . Często TyniaTynia dynia ;x ignoruje pegaza i robi co chce . Zawsze żebra Wings o kawałek jedzenia ,mimo tego ,że w jej misce jest pełno pokarmu . Najbardziej denerwuje Wings ,gdy ona śpi ,a Tynia szczeka na drzwi . : thumb|305x305px|Latająca Musical Wings : Co lubi ,co nie ? : Wings Lubi : *Muzykę (Skillet <3) *Trolować ludzi Hehe ,ja zła xD *Pilka siatkowa *Frugo i ciastka *Gry komputerowe Znowu uzależnienie ? Maniak Skyrima -,- xD *Rock ! *Śmiać się *Piwne oczka ^^ *Przyjaciół *Rysować : A nie lubi ''': *Chemii i matmy Zło wcielone >:c *Grzybów rzygam tęcza v: *Kawy *Koszykowka *Wgl szkoły nie lubi i już nananana :x *Diabelski Ananas *Pomidor Ciekawostki ♦ Jej ulubiony kolor to zieleń. ♦ Uwielbia zespół Skillet ♦ Ma 16 lat, urodziła się 3 czerwca. ♦ Chce zostać YouTuberka ♦ Jest druga z najmniejszych w klasie. ♦ Gra na perkusji 5 lat. ♦ Czasami boi się lataćMam lęk wysokości -,- xD ♦ W dzieciństwie nienawidziła lalek Yea LEGO górą :D ♦ Niemiecki uczy się 7 lat i ledwo co pamięta podstawy, a Angielski uczy się ok. 2 lata i zna więcej słówek dziękujemy grą komputerowym xD ♦ Uwielbia Frugo, M&M's i Skittles ♦ Jeździ na Deskorolce i Freebordzie ♦ Grała w orkiestrze dętej na perkusji, bębnie, talerzach, bongosach, janczarach, tamburynie i werblu ♦ Nie umie tańczyć ♦ Ma dość niski głos, jak na dziewczynę ♦ W dzieciństwie miała ciemniejsze oczy, które wyglądały na fioletowe, jednak z wiekiem jej tęczówka rozjaśniała się Alternatywne historie Musi jest również postacią, którą wykorzystuje do innych ciekawych historii. W tej sekcji dowiesz się o kilku opowieściach związanej z Musical Wings ^^ '''Music Hooves i R63 Istnieje historia w której Musical zakochuje się w męskiej wersji siebie: Music Hooves, który przedostał się z innego wymiaru, gdzie panował tzw. Rule63 (zamiana płci). O ile na początku czują coś do siebie, to jednak później oboje doszli do wniosku, że nie mogą być razem. Po czasie jednak Music zakochuje się w przyjaciółce Musi, Lilly Hyde a Musi poznaje Enza, którego darzy pewnym uczuciem... » Istnieje również historia ze Musi jest bi i że ma romans z Lilly. Z początku Music o niczym nie wiedział, jednak ktoś mu to zdradził. Z początku czuł się z tym źle i zazdrosny, jednak później zaakceptował to, ponieważ jak to powiedział " z nią dzieci mieć nie będziesz" » Inna opowieść mówi o tym jak to Wings pokłóciła się z chłopakiem zrywając z nim i była załamana, jednak poznała Edwarda, męską wersje Lilly, którą kochał, jednak ta odrzuciła go, gdyż nic do niego nie czuła. Po czasie Musical zakochuje się w Edwardzie, dzięki interwencji Li i Musica. Fallout Equestria Kolejna historia w świecie zniszczonym przez działania wojenne. Generał Lilly Hyde poznaje szeregową Musical Wings, która jest w oddziale tylko po to, by pomścić zmarłą przyjaciółkę Laugh. Z początku Generał nie zwraca uwagi na szeregową, jednak z czasem widziała w niej wielki potencjał i determinacje. Musical jest w oddziale jedynym snajperem, ponieważ reszta snajperów i część grupy zginęła podczas bombardowania na Bunkier. Li czuła że Musical jest jedyną osobą, której może się zwierzyć, jednak trzymają to w tajemnicy. » Tutaj też jest alternatywa w której obie klacze są w sobie zakochane po uszy » W innej historii pojawia się złodziej Music, który poznaje generała. W nocy próbował ukraść zapasy z bunkra, jednak szeregowa Wings zatrzymała bandziora ogłuszając go, związując i zamykając w szafie. Gdy dowiaduje się o tym Generał Hyde, natychmiastowo karze wypuścić intruza i przesłuchać go na spokojnie. Okazuje się że Li zakochała się w złodzieju » Również pojawia się i Edward Hyde, generał innego i wrogiego oddziału. Gdy Lilly, Musical i szeregowa Fire próbowali zdobyć zapasy z wrogiego bunkra, zjawił się Edward, który złapał Li za grzywe i uniósł. Został jednak postrzelony w kolano przez Musical. Po miesiącu poprosił Li o sojusz i zaproponował, że będzie szpiegiem. W tym momencie Musi jednak zwróciła na niego większą uwagę. Lilek zrozumiała że Musi coś czuje do Edka, dlatego też pewnego dnia wezwała do siebie owego Edwarda oraz Musical. Gdy oboje siedzieli, ona wyszła tłumacząc że musi coś sprawdzić. W tym momencie pomiędzy Edkiem a Wings zaczęło coś iskrzyć. 'Cytaty' Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji